


It's the Great Pumpkin

by acciowolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowolfstar/pseuds/acciowolfstar
Summary: "Met at a pumpkin patch fighting over the same perfectly round and picturesque pumpkin" au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why not write a cute lil autumn themed one shot of my two sons (also introducing James god bless) ? If you have any au's you'd like to see through wolfstar (or maybe another ship im open!!) in something short (perhaps a one shot or mini little fic) definitely comment! I just wrote my big term paper so I'm off the hook as far as school work goes for a while :-)

It was a Sunday afternoon, the sun somewhere in the middle of the sky hidden behind a plethora of pale white clouds mixed with a crisp autumn wind. A freshly painted sign with bright orange lettering reading "Pat's Pumpkin Patch" was being struck into the ground by an older, plump woman, presumably Pat herself.

"Oh look, Sirius!" James pointed across Sirius' lap, clumsily interfering with the other boy's driving,

"We gotta." His voice, although matured, still resonated with a child-like charm.

"We don't gotta." Sirius' words didn't waiver, even after hitting a pot hole in the road, drastically swerving the wheel to the right. Sirius' truck had met unpleasant ends with a divot in the pavement, leading the vehicle into a small ditch on the side of the road. 

"FUCK, fuck fuck, god dammit, James are you alright?" A boggled Sirius frantically threw his arms over to James, who sat in the passenger's seat. James was facing forward, his right hand cupping his chin and the other massaging his temples. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Without looking up, James could feel the death stare radiating from Sirius. 

"It," Sirius let out a short sigh, both hands on the wheel again, his head crooked over the drivers seat assessing the road, "It isn't your fault. It's his." His left index finger angrily pointed at the hole in the middle of the road, 

"Bastard." 

"Are the tires and all that shit good?" James brought his face level to Sirius'. 

"I'm not sure." With bitter words, Sirius unhooked his seatbelt and flung the driver's door open. 

"Well, fuck." Sirius murmured under his breath.

"Is it, is it bad?" James pulled himself over to Sirius' seat, stretching his neck out the window scanning the tires from an above angle, 

"Oh, yeah. Fuck." They cursed in unison. The rear left tire was letting more and more air out the longer the pair starred at it. 

"Whadda you suppose we do?" James opened the driver's door and hopped down onto the pavement next to Sirius, 

"Do you have a spare?" 

"Bloody hell I could barely afford the four that are on here now, you think there's a spare back there?" Sirius ended his words with a laugh but James could feel the tension, 

"I guess...we'll go after all." 

"Huh?" James looked up at Sirius in confusion, "OH, fuck yeah!" 

-

"I just saw the cutest sign for a pumpkin patch...should I?" Remus' phone was tucked between his ear and right shoulder with his left hand on the steering wheel, 

"I haven't indulged yet in the fall season, I'm feeling a splurge coming," He kept talking, "Gonna shove a gourd up my ass I love fall so much." 

"Jesus Remus," Lily on the other end of the line giggled, "You know what, you grab some pumpkins and I'll grab some coffee. We can have a jack-o-lantern carving party at the exclusive club: my back porch." 

"I couldn't have suggested a better evening. I'll turn around, I think there's a driveway coming up. I'll message you when I'm headed over. Bye. Oh fuck wait!!! I want a pumpkin spice latte, I've had too many frappuccinos already this season. I guess the splurging has already begun." 

"Latte, got it. See you then!" The smile on her face was easily heard in her words.

Remus did a quick, three point turn in a beaten down, dirt driveway and drove towards the pumpkin patch. 

-

Sirius and James walked closely together, nearing the pumpkin patch. 

"Are we getting anything?"

"Yeah, help."

"Come on!!! I'm getting a pumpkin, imagine, I don't know, lighting it on fire or something." 

"Okay, that'd be a little wicked but can we just focus on figuring out how to fix my tire and get home. We're nearly an entire county over from our own; I just wanna get home." 

James frowned, "Okay, but I can still get a pumpkin." 

Sirius looked him over, as if he had forgotten who he was talking to, "What, are you 13?" 

"No one said you had to get a pumpkin, god damn." 

"Whatever." 

A small woman and an equally small teenager sat in a shack-like booth, decorated with leaves stapled to the exterior and pumpkins surrounding the opening. A sign similarly patterned like the one near the road sat propped up against the walls of the booth, instead this one included prices and further contact information. The small woman sat in a low-riding lawn chair, her eyes level with the booth's counter. The teenager stood, his hands folded over the booth's ledge, 

"Care for an afternoon in the county's largest pumpkin patch?" The child's tone was painfully fake with chipper, 

"It's a five dollar fee into the patch, and when you've picked your pumpkin, you pay regarding it's size. See here," He motioned to the sample pumpkins lined up outside the booths, "The smaller pumpkins are three, the medium-ish pumpkins are five, and the large pumpkins are seven." 

"Yeah, well you see we aren't really here," Sirius began, but James cut him off,

"Our car broke down and we were wondering if you knew of anyone locally that could bring a spare tire? In the mean time though, we'd love to browse your patch."

The kid looked back to the older woman, prompting her to rise and face Sirius and Remus, 

"O'Reilly's auto is about 15 miles away, I'd be more than happy to give them a call. Theo, don't charge them the silly entrance fee," 

"But grandma,"

"What your father doesn't know won't hurt him. Hell," She lowered her head, assuming what Sirius and James thought to be her searching through her trousers pocket, "I'll pay the entrance fee myself. You boys go along now, and find yourself a great pumpkin, I'll give the store a ring." The old woman smiled at the pair, and turned to leave the booth. 

Sirius glared at James, but James already had his back to the other boy and was headed off towards a field of orange. 

-

Remus walked down rows of pumpkins, looking for the perfect pair for Lily and himself. The gourd had to be the right shade of orange, the right shape, and have virtually no dirt or scuff marks on its edges. He bent down, examining many medium shaped pumpkins, but each one seemed to have one or all the flaws he aimed to avoid. 

" _County's largest pumpkin patch_ , so _large_ and still no good pumpkins. Funny how that works." He kept strolling down the isle, going back and forth between sourcing pumpkins, scoffing, and checking his phone. 

-

James had wandered from Sirius' sight, leaving him alone in a sea of pumpkins. Not that Sirius was interested in carving or baking, or whatever one does with pumpkins, but he ended up finding himself crouching over looking for what he'd consider a decent pumpkin: orange and pumpkin like. 

The rows had large trees in between them, making the field feel like a corn maze. Because of the large vegetation walls, it was hard to tell when someone was nearing a corner to trail another row, so when a stranger nearly bumped into Sirius, he was greatly surprised. 

"God, I am _so_ sorry." A flamboyant voice spoke rather sarcastically into Sirius' face. The voice belonged to a rather tall, but lanky boy covered in a dark stitched jumper paired with ratty jeans and an old pair of dirty converse. Sirius rubbed the bridge of his nose, ready to yell until he looked up at the stranger.

"Oh, it's... alright." He spoke. _What the fuck? No it's not, what, why did you say that. The fucker was on his phone strolling an open field and managed to run right into you._

"I'll be...going..." The stranger returned to his phone until he spotted the pumpkin Sirius was knelt down next to out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh my God, he's perfect!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, the pumpkin, mind if I?" The stranger crouched down to Sirius' level, reaching his hand out to the gourd next to Sirius. Instinctively, Sirius threw his hands on the small pumpkin, scooping it into his chest,

"I was actually, my friend James and I were looking for pumpkins and I'd had my eye on this one." Sirius, usually strong with his speech, stuttered. It wasn't like him to fall for trivial holiday festivities, but he felt he needed to stall this stranger's time; he didn't quite want him to leave yet and he wasn't sure why.   

"Really? You didn't strike me as the pumpkin carving type, after all, leather jacket, tattoos, long silky," The stranger cut himself off. 

"Sirius!!!" James' voice broke the silence between the two newly acquainted boys, 

"Sirius!!! Where the **fuck** did you go?" He kept screaming.

"Are you Sirius?" The stranger asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"Ye, yeah." Was all Sirius could choke out. _The fuck? The fuck man?_ Sirius looked the stranger over again, taking in his gangly but attractive, exterior. His dark, naturally highlighted choppy, brown hair covered what Sirius expected to be poorly masked cars with women's foundation. His eyes were a soft green color, matching the trees surrounding them, and his lips were thin and scarred along with the rest of his skin. 

"Mate?" James stood over a crouching Sirius, 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Sirius stood quickly, brushing off the front of his pants and hurriedly grabbing his pumpkin,

"Nothing just taking to,"

"Remus." The stranger finally identified himself and shot the boys a small smile. 

"Huh, okay. Is that a fucking...pumpkin... in your hands? What happened to 'no pumpkins', and the bitchy attitude, and" 

"Shut up, I was just...I was just messing around." Sirius' dark cheeks flushed a deep red hue. James immediately could tell the tension between Sirius and Remus was rising and he debated whether or not to fuck with them, 

"Alright, well hurry up I think the car service people are here. I'll just, meet you at the entrance." With those hesitant closing words, James trailed off. 

"I'm sorry," Sirius began, with his head hung down, starring at his tethered shoe laces. Without making eye contact with Remus, he extended his arms towards the other boy, offering him the pumpkin. 

"Oh no, mate there are plenty of pumpkins around here and I can see you _really_ wanted this little guy." Remus reached for the pumpkin anyway, continuing his words, "Besides, this one's got something on it and I need my selection to be perfect." 

"What? That's a pretty damn fine gourd, it's got little rubbish and all." 

"No, see, look!" Remus pulled out a pen from his trouser's pocket and scribbled something on the pumpkin, "There. Tainted. Unusable. Anyway, I'd better be going, engagements and such. Nice meeting you Sirius." 

Sirius snatched the pumpkin from Remus' hands, grunted a farewell, and watched as the tall boy strutted down the row. He turned his attention from Remus to the gourd and read the inscription on the top of the pumpkin, 

" _871-327-2575_   _:)_ "  

 


End file.
